goku and gohan the birth
by XBlossom-FreakX
Summary: its about the birth of gohan and the rest you have to read


**Goku And Gohan/Father And Son!**

**I do not own drangon ballz and none of the characters**

**Normal pov**

**Goku just sat there next to the hospital bed with a goofy son grin on his face while looking loving at the precious cargo laying in his arms. While his wife slept peacefully in the bed next to him after the stress of labour.**

**Goku**

**I can't remember the last time I was this happy even when me and chi got married I wasn't this happy although I really didn't have a clue what marriage meant but I'm glad I married her because if I didn't I wouldn't have this joyous bundle in my arms. Gohan his names Gohan that's what me and chichi decided to call him after my grandpa Gohan. It's amazing how something so small could come out of the woman he loves but apparently its possible who was he to complain he know had a baby...his baby who he made even though he didn't know how he didn't care. I don't care about anything around me I'm just captured by those bright love filled eyes. He knew that from that day forward he was going to protect this little life he had in his arms with everything he`s got.**

**Normal pov**

**Goku was too busy staring into those eyes that looked so much like his that he didn't notice the little brown tail poking out of the blanket. Goku almost had a heart a heart attack as he felt something furry wrap tightly around his wrist his eyes almost popped out his head when he saw what the offending object was.**

"**Gohan y...yo...yo...you have a tail l..like I used to" goku said surprise evident in his voice all he got in return was a happy half giggle and half gurgle. Goku wrapped his arms tighter around his baby boy before finally falling asleep to the slow steady breaths of his new born son. **

**Chichi**

**Ive never felt tired in my life kami who new having a baby could be so much work and according to all the books she`s read it`s about to get harder. Slowly opening her eyes and rubbing the sleep she looked around the hospital room and spotted her husband in a chair next to her holding their new born protectively against his chest and she knew from that moment that everything was going to be ok and goku was going to be a great dad with all her worries washed away and knowing her baby Gohan was safe let sleep over take her.**

**Normal pov**

**Goku woke up slowly to a gentle pat against his arm looking down he saw little Gohan throwing his chubby arms up and down like he sensed his dad was he looked up and grinned at his new found dad and wrapped his little tiny tail back around gokus wrist while giggling and gurgling. Goku gently smiled at Gohan as Gohan grabbed gokus hand with great strength and squeezed his hand and goku winced in pain.**

"**a...ah...ah..Ah...ok you're a strong little boy aren't you" gently peeling the young boys hand off of his and lifted him into the sitting position he tickled the little monster in his arms and his reward was a giggle and a big smile and couldn't help but smile back it was contagious and he just couldn't help it. Gokus smile vanished as he felt a hand on his shoulder and tightened his grip on his son, swivelling around as fast as light he came face to face with yamcha looking behind his fellow warrior he saw the rest of the z gang grinning like an idiot he loosened his grip on his child but still held firm.**

"**O hey guys what are you doing here" goku asked in a confused tone watching every move every person in the room made making sure they didn't travel to close to his son he didn't know why he felt so protective.**

**Goku**

**What am I doing there my friends there not going to hurt him right I can trust them with my child...cant I.**

**Normal **

"**We came to see the new member of the family" replied krillin with excitement that he was basically jumping of the walls **

"**Sure come let's get out of here and let children sleep" goku said with a nod while walking to the door. Stepping out of the room he was surrounded by his "family" all he could hear was comments of how cute he was and how much he looked like himself he couldn't help but smile at the comments on how his son looked like him.**

**Eventually the z gang left one by one wishing the son family good luck and how they can`t wait to see Gohan again, once every one had gone he walked silently back into the room cradling Gohan against his chest when he looked up he spotted chichi up and dressed and ready to go. Goku gently walked to his wife and took her by the hand and kissed her on top of the head.**

"**you ready to go Hun take this little tyke to his new home" goku said his voice laced with happiness. Chichi nodded ready to go home with her family and just start life again and help the life they created grow. **

**Taking her hand and Gohan securely in his other arm goku strode out of the room and into the street walking around for a while smiling at Gohan as he looked around with fascination written across his face and laughing along with him. Finally making it to a empty street goku voice boomed out**

"**NIMBUS" **

**Suddenly a yellow cloud stopped in front of them helping chichi on and making sure he had a good hold on Gohan hopped onto the fluffy cloud and sat behind chichi making sure everyone was on alright goku gave the signal to nimbus and the cloud sped of towards their little house.**

**The ride home was a short one as nimbus was faster than any machine that had ever been invented but it was a well enjoyed one because all trip Gohan was throwing his arms in the air and laughing.**

**Once they made it to their destination they hopped of nimbus and thanked him for the ride as the cloud sped of they turned to their new home and new the adventure had just started and they had the rest of their life ahead of them.**


End file.
